1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panty hose with detachable leg portions and more particularly pertains to a new panty hose with detachable leg portions for allowing replacement of legs when in need of replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stockings is known in the prior art. More specifically, stockings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art stockings include U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,441 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,795 to Lonon; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,991 to Pippins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,321 to Mortensen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,522 to Calabreses; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,158 to Mouri et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new panty hose with detachable leg portions. The inventive device includes a panties portion comprised of a front panel and a rear panel. The front panel and the rear panel are joined together forming an upper waist portion and a pair of upper leg portions. Each of the upper leg portions have a decorative panel extending downwardly therefrom. An interior surface of the decorative panels have a hook and loop band extending therearound. A pair of leg portions are removably coupled with the panties portion. The pair of leg portions each have a hook and loop band extending around a periphery of an upper end thereof. The hook and loop bands of the legs portions mate with the hook and loop bands on the interior surface of the decorative panels to facilitate removable securement of the leg portions to the panties portion.
In these respects, the panty hose with detachable leg portions according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing replacement of legs when in need of replacement.